Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barriers and decorative signage.
Description of the Related Technology
Barriers are known for a number of different applications and purposes. One such application is in construction or repair sites where the purpose may be to demarcate an area where construction or repair is taking place. The barrier typically acts to warn, deter, or impede people or vehicles from entering the area that has been demarcated. Such barriers can take several forms including, for example, barrier tape, plastic fencing, and/or plastic traffic cones.
Barrier tape is sometimes referred to as barricade or construction tape; or when used by emergency services can be referred to as police tape or firefighter tape. In most cases, the barrier tape is a low-cost solution that can be attached quickly to posts or trees to provide a visual indication or sign of a hazardous or sensitive area, as well as a physical barrier to entering that area.
However, known barriers can be improved on.